Danny and Lacey
'''Danny and Lacey '''is the romantic/friendship pairing of Danny Desai and Lacey Porter on Twisted. Pairing Names *Dacey (Da/nny and La/cey or D/anny and L/acey) *Dey (D/anny and Lac/ey) *Dancey (Dan/ny and La/cey) *Dace (Da/nny and La/ce/y or D/anny and L/ace/y) *Lanny (La/cey and Da/nny or L/acey and D/anny) *Laceny (Lace/y and Dan/ny) Moments Pilot *Danny is constantly looking at Lacey. *When Lacey brings Danny to his home, he invites her to hang out and she accepts. *They share a bag of Blue Ranch chips together. *While they are reminiscing, they are sitting very close to each other. As the scene goes on they keep looking at each other's lips and almost kiss (although Lacey ends the moment). This hints at an attraction. *Danny looks disappointed when she stops the kiss. *When Lacey falls asleep in his room, Danny smiles and covers her with a blanket. *Danny's mother thinking they are sleeping together could be foreshadowing. *Danny is persistent to get Lacey to be his friend again, even though she is more resistant than Jo. *Because of the fact that Lacey and Danny being together would cause friction (seeing as Lacey has a boyfriend and is at the top of the social rung - while Danny is viewed as a 'Socio'), it is a possible story line. *Lacey spends the night at Danny's house. *Lacey doesn't believe Danny killed Regina (but not as much as Jo believes). *Lacey tells Regina to stop calling Socio and then Regina reveals to Danny that Lacey came up with Socio and he seems a little hurt by it. Grief Is a Five Letter Word * When Jo suggested that Lacey killed Regina, Danny told her that Lacey wouldn't hurt anyone. * When Danny went out to his secret fort, he saw Lacey there. * Danny said hey to Lacey in a flirtatious way. * Danny asked Lacey to stay with him when he saw her in the fort. * When Lacey and Phoebe were talking about Regina, Lacey said that Regina embarrassed her in front of someone (Danny). * Danny told his mom that he wasn't going to use Lacey as a alibi. * Danny is trying to protect Lacey by not using her as a alibi. PSA De Resistance *Danny talked to Lacey in the Hallway trying to get her to talk to him *He was able to make Lacey smile for a brief moment before Archie interrupted their conversation *He looked sad when Lacey walked away with Archie *Lacey gave him a look like she wanted to say something and did not want to go before following Archie *Danny tried to make an effort to get along with Archie throughout the episode for Lacey's sake *He asked Lacey how testament went when he saw her outside walking to school *He tried to explain to Lacey that it was his mom who told Chief Masterson she spent the night, He was upset when she asked him to stay away from her. *While Jo and Lacey are discussing the new script Danny wrote, Jo tells Lacey to give him a chance *Danny kept looking over to Lacey when he explained to Archie the new play was about Forgiveness *Lacey suggested Danny take over Archie's part in the play when Archie quit *Lacey and Danny almost kissed for the second time during their discussion after the play. *In a majority of the discussions between Danny and Jo or Danny, Jo, and Rico he mentioned Lacey such as how she changed, how he could get closer to her, etc... Danny & Lacey Videos Category:Pairings